


Fast times at Sanctuary High.

by Ineedymaccready



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Blood and Gore, Crack, Drama, Drug Use, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Sexual Content, Explicit Language, Fallout AU, Fluff, Gore, High School, Implied Sexual Content, Marijuana, Mild Sexual Content, Novel Length, Partying, Relationship(s), Smoking, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, pot smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineedymaccready/pseuds/Ineedymaccready
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate universe Pearl Johnson is just a teenage girl attending a new school, she meets some cool new friends, and tries some new things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

*BEEP* *BEEP *BEEP*

The sound of that dreaded alarm fills the room, startling her awake.

A few moments later a loud high pitched scream comes from downstairs. “TIME TO WAKE UP PEARL!”

She sighs and props herself up, sitting with her legs dangling off of her bed for a few moments so she can fully awaken.

After what seems like forever of sitting, and dreading the day that’s coming, she stands up and walks towards her bathroom. She lazily washes her face, carefully applies a layer of eyeliner and mascara and brushes her teeth before returning to her bedroom to find an outfit.

“I don’t want to look like I’m trying too hard.” She mumbles to herself deciding on a too large T-shirt with a grey cat on the front, some black leggings, and a pair of Black sneakers.

After a few sighs, and about 10 minutes of staring at herself in the mirror, feeling self conscious she sucks it up and heads downstairs.

The smell of eggs is pushing her nausea further and she contemplates just walking out but decides to go to the kitchen and beg her mother to let her stay home.

“Mom, you should home school me!” she whines.  
“Absolutely not Pearl, you have maybe 7 months left and you just need to deal with it.”

“I guess she’s just being a mother” she says to herself in reaffirmation, sighing and giving up.

“Mom, I’m just not looking forward at starting my senior year at a new school 2 months in, nobody wants to be friends with the new kid.”

She lies her head on the table with a thud and yawns a little from only having a few hours of sleep.

“how do you want your eggs, Pearl?”

“I’m okay mom, I don’t want any, I’ll just get something on the way.” Obviously lying, she picks up her messenger bag from the floor and slings it over her shoulder.

“I love you mother.” She says sarcastically, and heads out the door.

The sun feels like its going to blind her, She regrets not giving herself time to adjust but she just deals with it.

“Thank god I only live a mile away from the shithole.” She says to herself as she trots her way down the sidewalk, placing earbuds in her ears to play some music.

As she approaches a line of traffic her stomach begins to twist. She’s borderline crying when she finally reaches the school and gets a good view of the 50 plus students clambering around the outside.

“Its going to be fine Pearl.” She repeats to herself, although denying the legitimacy of that statement.

Upon entry of the row of glass doors she realizes that she still has 25 minutes until school starts, this makes her stomach twist even more, forming what feels like a noose in her gut.

She walks through the crowded cafeteria past tables, spotting a very tall, bearded man that is so handsome that she blushes a little. “I really hope that is a teacher of mine.” She thinks as she sits down on the floor against a white brick wall.

She listens to music to occupy herself but it feels like century until finally the bell rings, which startles her a little, making her jump and causing her embarrassment to peak.

She scans her schedule “First period, History.” She mumbles and begins her trek to her first day in hell.

First period goes by like nothing, she doesn’t talk much but the teacher is a nice, handsome, grey haired man called simply Mr. J. He seems like a very easy, relatable teacher and it relieves her fear a little.

As for second period the teacher, Ms. Desdemona, she isn’t so nice, in fact she forces pearl to write down notes about a topic that she knows nothing about and has this ugly resting facial expression that is probably the most repulsive thing she has ever seen.

When the bell rings to end second period, although annoying, it’s the best noise she has ever heard because it means she can get away from the Bitch of a math teacher.

Third period is English, her favorite subject “room 307, Mrs. Murphy.” Pearl mumbles as she walks down A set of stairs and around A corner to line of about 8 other students crowding around a sign labeled, Room 307.

She leans herself against the wall beside the door, ignoring the traffic of students passing by as she Wait’s patiently.

A few seconds after the bell rings she is approached by a girl.

_she is shorter than her, very skinny, with long brown hair, She’s dressed like a hippie with a white flowing skirt and a flower printed, cropped T-shirt, She has a perfect, straight smile, and looks like she walked out of a 70’s fashion magazine._

“Hey, You must be new, my names Piper.” She says as she reaches her hand out.

Pearl indulges into the handshake. “And I’m pearl, its nice to meet you piper.”

Piper gives a welcoming smile. “So what made you come to this place Pearl?”

“My mom owns a company and they relocated to Boston so I had to move here.”

“Well that’s lame, I hope you’re adjusting well.” Piper responds sympathetically.

“Honestly I just want the day over so I can go home and take a nap.”

“Well Pearl, if it means anything, do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch, that is if you don’t already have plans?”

The gesture from piper was totally unexpected and Pearl wasn’t entirely sure if it was genuine, but in Hopes that it was she says “That would be great.”

She honestly hadn’t thought about her lunch plans yet and she was so thankful that piper had saved the day.

Finally Mrs. Murphy had arrived, she was an older, very small woman, with droopy eyes that was wearing an outdated floral blouse and entirely too high jeans.

She swiftly unlocked the door and swung it open, Piper gave Pearl an annoyed glance as she strutted into the class.

The teacher slumped herself down into an old chair sitting before an ugly metal desk. Pearl sat herself in a desk next to Piper, setting her bag atop the wooden surface waiting for the teacher to begin the class, but to her dismay that didn’t happen. Mrs. Murphy was bent over in her chair, eyes closed, and snoring before she could even begin the class.

“Does this happen a lot Piper?”

“Everyday” Piper says with a disappointed grin.  
Piper stands up, grabbing Pearl’s hand and pulling her, last second Pearl yanks her bag over her shoulder and stumbles as she’s being quickly pulled by Piper.

“Are we allowed to do this?” Pearl asked.

“Of course not.” Piper mischievously smiled, pulling Pearl out of the classroom and leading her down the hall to a set of doors that leads into a patio area.

She walked a little farther to a parking lot that Pearl hadn’t seen yet, with fewer cars than the main lot.

Parked in the center of the lot was a dirty white Crown Victoria and a black Honda Civic side by side with 2 guys and a girl leaning against them.

As they approached, Piper excitedly yelled “I brought a new friend you guys!” Once again grabbing Pearl and dragging her aggressively to the cars. They introduce themselves.

“I’m John Hancock, but you can just call me Hancock, or whatever, ya know.” He nods his head and shows a toothy smile.

_His teeth are yellow, clearly not taken care of and his skin was speckled in scars and small patches of acne, it clearly had gotten better with age because the craters of scars looked old. His voice was raspy and he sounded heavily like a smoker. His hair was long and greasy, and he was a very skinny guy. He seemed to not really care enough about himself to clean up. He was wearing a black T-shirt and a pair of black and neon green Tripp pants, his shoes not even visible over his incredibly baggy pants._

“And I’m Cait!” She proclaimed while setting her palm against Pearl's shoulder.

_She had a thick Irish accent and red hair to accompany it. She was average height and thin yet curvy. Her hair just brushed her shoulders and was wavy and thick. She had a heavy layer of mascara that was clumped and flaking, Her shirt was a tight, red tank top that was bunched up so it just barely showed jewelry, dangling from her navel. She was wearing sweat pants that were rolled up a bit and pair of checkered slip-ons. She was very pretty and obviously confident in herself, although maybe a little too provocative._

Lastly was “What’s going on, I’m Deacon!”

_He was tall and lanky, his voice oddly sounded like a stereotypical surfer. He had buzzed hair, almost bald and a smooth shaven face. He was wearing a plain white v-neck T-shirt and a pair of tight jeans with a red beanie flopping out of the pocket. He had Sunglasses on so it was hard to get a good look at his face but he had nice skin and sharp cheekbones. He had this flirtatious grin with his brows raised._

Pearl blushed a little at the Deacon’s cheeky grin and brushes a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Um, I’m Pearl, its nice to meet you guys.” She said coyly.

“Likewise!” Deacon quickly responds, he takes a step closer to pearl until he’s nearly, touching her arm.

She can feel the heat radiating off of him sensing her face becoming increasingly red she turns her cheek to gather herself.

“So new kid, do uh, do you smoke?” Hancock asks suddenly, still leaning against the trashy Crown Vic.

“Um, I mean I have, cigarettes, but only when I was younger.”

“Do you smoke…pot?” Extending out the each letter, hoping what he said wouldn’t be regretted.

Pearl, with a nervous, flat, look on her face and answers with an emotionless “Nope.”

“Do, you, want, to?” Deacon, very curiously asks. His hands stuffed deep into his pockets and his back stiff against the black Honda, which is obviously his considering that a few moments later he reaches his hand into the window to grab a small green tin from the center console.

He opens the tin to reveal 3 or 4 neatly rolled joints, a box of matches, a small pack labeled “Job 1 ¼ “ and for some unknown reason a red guitar pick.

A few moments after examining the contents of the tin, he reaches into the Honda unlocks it and requests “All right you guys get in.”

The car is cramped, Deacon and Piper are sitting in the front and Pearl is squished between the Greasy John, and too comfortable in her own skin, Cait.

He opens the tin to remove the contents and grabs a blue lighter out of his glove compartment. Suddenly that all too familiar twist in Pearl's gut reforms.

_“What in the hell am I getting myself into? I’ve never done this before, will it hurt? Can it kill me? Ahhhh fuck me, why did I even come here?” She says to herself._

Her heart is racing, beads of sweat forming on her forehead as Deacon lights it, sucking in deeply a few times until a cloud of smoke fills the car.  
He coughs desperately, Pearl feels like she might get sick. She’s not one to fall for peer pressure, and its not that she doesn’t want to, she actually does. It’s the unfamiliarity of how it will feel.

_“Will I fall asleep? Doesn’t it make you hungry? I don’t want to look stupid, oh shit I’m going to look stupid.”_

Before she can entirely decide if she wants to back out, the burning paper is handed over to her and there is no turning back.

The car is full of smoke, and she is thinking about just walking out but instead she let’s out a deep sigh and takes a long drag, inhaling deeply until a burning sensation forms in her throat. She painfully chokes out a gust of smoke and passes it over to Cait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyy, check out my tumblr! Ineedymaccready.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More character introductions, more stonage.

Her head is hazy, there’s a pressure building in her temples that hurts a bit so she barely notices one of her favorite songs, Plateau by Nirvana playing over the speakers in the Honda and Deacon and Piper singing along to each other in the front seat.

Cait is half asleep, leaning her head on Pearls shoulder, and Hancock Staring out the window while carelessly fiddling with a pocket knife. Its then she realizes that she’s uncontrollably smiling at those idiots and an almost painful fit of laughter burst’s out of her. This strange tingling in her fingers distracts her though, making her heart race and panicking her until she is thrown off again by the monstrous growl coming from her belly and a dry chapped feeling in her lips. All these strange sensations overwhelming her.

“ _Oh shit, I’m hungry, dammit I hate eating in front of people, but I’m so hungry. What’s this tingling in my hands? Why am I so fucking hungry?_ ” she says to herself.

Deacon suddenly juts into the backseat, his eyes are squinted and bright red. He looks like an idiot with the huge toothy grin filling his face as he shouts “You Guys Want Some Food?” Giving Pearl this eerie feeling that he had read her mind.

Before he can get a response he is starting the car and lazily pulling it out of the parking spot, and leaving the school.

She pays no attention to the drive until she realizes that they are pulling through the drive thru of a fast food restaurant in Concord, her stomach growls even more intensely than before.

“Can I take your order” screams the woman behind the speaker.

“Uh, yeah I need 4, uh, 5 nuka colas, 4, uh shit, 5 fries, and 10 cheeseburgers.” Deacon says, giggling in between every few words, barely keeping his composure.

“pull up to the window”

He gladly obliges, carefully steering around the corner of the building until his is stopped next to a sliding window.

He looks back at Pearl “Sorry dude, Im not used to a 5th person in my car.”

“It's fine” She says shyly, still trying to keep from freaking out.

The woman opens the window, giving Deacon his total, He takes a few bucks from everyone except pearl “You’re new around here, I got it.” He declared.

“No, I have money.” Pearl said in a bit of a panic.

“Dude, I got it.” He demanded as he handed the woman at the window a handful of crumpled up bills in exchange for the bag of food and the nuka-colas.

Before they are out of the drive-thru Piper is ripping the bag open, distributing the food.

Hancock already has an entire Burger eaten before Pearl has even started and Cait is stupidly staring at Pearl with a mouthful of fries.

Pearl laughs a little, for what exactly she doesn’t know, she takes a bite of her burger and cries out “Oh my god, you guys.” she giggles “ITS SO GOOD!” the food is falling out of her mouth but she’s too high to care.

They all desperately scarf down the food, Deacon steering with his knee so he can eat too.

The car smells like Marijuana and ketchup by the time they pull back into the parking lot and return to the spot next to that ugly crown Vic.

This time though there are students getting in their cars and standing around the patio.

Pearl leans inward, over Pipers shoulder and asks “Whats going on?”

“Its lunch time!” She says in a childish tone as if she hadn’t just eaten.

They all get out of the car, Deacon chucking and clearly fried out of his mind as he throws the red beanie on his head and grabs a can of spray to remove the smell of cannabis from his clothes.

Piper does the same thing but with a pink perfume, misting herself from head to toe and spraying a little on Pearl, making her cough from the strength of the scent in the air.

“Oh my God, Pearl you have to meet the other guys.” Piper excitedly says, once again dragging Pearl by the arm, but this time its slower from her lack of energy.

Following behind them through the parking lot Cait has her head lazily on Deacon's shoulder while they are walking side by side and Hancock is just following, emotionless like some kind of zombie.

They walk through the glass doors at the patio and as soon as they are in the hall Piper runs towards a boy standing outside the Theatre excitedly yelling “NICK!”

She jumps into his arms, kissing him.

Pearl's eyes are wide from witnessing the sudden display of affection but looked away assuming, Nick, must be her boyfriend.

“Hey Nicky, this is Pearl, she’s new but I love her already.” She’s smiling widely, her eyes squinted and glossy, clearly over exaggerating a bit.

“And Pearl this is Nick, He’s my favorite little gay guy.”

“Shut up Piper.” He says in a playful yet irritated tone.

“ _so he’s not your boyfriend_ ” Pearl thought but decided to just say “Hello Nick.”

_He was small and but presented himself as a very mature guy. He had this styled back hair that done with care and wore A short sleeve button up with a blue flower print on it and tight Khakis with the ankles rolled up a bit to reveal a pair of thin canvas shoes. He wore a few various, metal rings and this necklace with a bolt on it that must have been symbolic to him. He had very smooth skin but it was easy to notice what looked like a slight burn scar on the left of his face._

“Are you guys high?” he asked

“Noooo!” Piper cried, but before she had even finished Deacon chimed in with “Of course we are Nicholas.”

Nick shook his head at him, and rolled his eyes.

Breaking the awkward moment piper said “Let’s go to the lunch room you little shits.”

She turned around quickly and began to walk to the cafeteria, everyone followed behind her.

This time Pearl was walking next to Nick “So why did you move here?” he asked

“My moms business relocated.” She said, getting tired of thinking about it and although making friends quickly she was still bitter about it.

“That fucking suckssss.” He said in a flamboyant tone.

Before they arrived in the cafeteria piper slowed down to stand beside Pearl so she could introduce her to the rest of her friends.

The cafeteria was a large room filled with long tables and 2 raised areas with staircases on both sides that contained 3 or 4 smaller, round tables.

Piper pulled her up the small set of stairs to one of the raised areas, there was a few kids sitting at one table as they approached.

“Curie, Preston, X, this is Pearl and she’s my new best friend.”

_Curie was small, tiny actually. She had a short pixie cut that was a light brown and she had a small, cute face. She was dainty, very feminine, and had a surprising French accent. She was wearing a dress, it was yellow, with long sleeves, and pockets on it. You could see that she didn’t have much makeup on, but her eyelashes were long, her eyes an emerald green, and perfectly clear pale skin._

She greeted herself “Hello, Pearl is it? What a beautiful name.” She stood up and pecked a small kiss on Pearls cheek, making Pearl blush.

One of the two men sitting at the table didn’t bother getting up, he just nonchalantly said “Hey” and set his head down on the table.

_He was swarthy compared to the others and had short, naturally curly hair, that looked very well maintained. He wore a pair of dark, tinted, aviator sunglasses that covered his eyes and a leather jacket that seemed to be zipped up enough that only an inch or two of a white t-shirt peeked out. He had loose black pants and large, black combat boots._

The last of them was very peppy saying “Wow, a new kid, I’m Preston Garvey and its fantastic to meet you!”

_He, like X was dark complected but he was a bit of a lighter tone, He was handsome with buzzed hair and a charming smile. He wore what looked to be a military uniform with his name on a patch above his left pectoral muscle and one below it that said “M.J.R.O.T.C” accompanied by a military cap and dress shoes._

Piper sat down in a chair next to Preston, stealing a piece off of the bagel he was eating, to which he didn’t seem to really care.

The rest found stray seats and sat in a circle around the table, Pearl taking a seat next to Deacon.

There was small talk, mainly asking Pearl about herself and complaining about teachers.

About 10 minutes in Curie looked towards the cafeteria entrance and let out an annoyed groan, roughly slamming her head into her arms to cover her face.

“Oh yay, the alpha males.” Deacon said jokingly, confusing Pearl until 2 gentlemen begin to approach the table.

Pearl’s face flushed in realization that the hot teacher she saw that morning was in fact not a teacher, and he was approaching with an almost equally as handsome man beside him.

Before they could get too close Nick excused himself.

“Bye Piper!” He says with a sad expression

“Bye babe.” She adds as he walks away, he avoids eye contact with the approaching two but bumping shoulders with the more muscular one and scurrying away, making the Taller one give him an angry look.

_He was tall, towering over the others, with wide shoulders and cut muscles throughout him. His hair cut into a fade, long at the top and shaved almost bald at the bottom. His thick beard intersected with faded sideburns. His facial hair was almost unrealistic for a high school student but his skin was smooth and his lack of wrinkles was evidence enough to prove his age. He was wearing a black button up with the sleeves rolled up, a large silver watch designer jeans, and a pair of leather dress shoes. He was dressed too mature for his age and seemed to look like a model._

They approached the table as Hancock said “Hey, ARTHUR, hey Dancing Queen!” He sounded sarcastic and almost angry.

“hey Loser!” Arthur said with a cocky smile and his friend held back a smile at Arthur’s irritation.

“Is this a new girl?” he asked looking down to Pearl like she was just that, below him.

She was still a little hazy from the day’s previous adventures so she couldn’t refrain from laughing. “I’m, um Pearl.” Spitting out an accidental giggle afterwards.

“Maxson.” He said, pulling a chair next to her and sitting with his chest against the backrest, straddling it.

“I’m Danse.” The other one said, breaking the awkwardness.

“Danse? Like dancing?” pearl asked

“Yep, like dancing.”

_He was less bitter than Arthur, I mean Maxson, and was surprisingly sweet. He had dark brown hair that was somewhat long but it was combed back and shiny like it had gel in it. He was only a bit shorter than Maxson but much more built and less slim. His chest was particularly broad, I suppose It didn’t help by him wearing a Thin, striped t-shirt. He was mostly muscle and had clearly invested too much time in working out, but he was handsome. He had a light beard and thick eyebrows that complimented his nearly black irises. Besides the T-shirt he was wearing dark jeans and tan colored dock loafers._

No one but Preston was eating, and since Maxson and Danse had arrived the tension had risen so no one was speaking.

Suddenly Cait blurted out “Wait, where’s RJ?”

“I think I saw him this morning.” Preston said.

“Yeah I definitely saw him making out with Cricket by the vending machines this morning.” Piper added.

“Ew, Cricket.” X said, picking his head up for only a second to express his disgust, and placing it back down.

“It figures that the crust would be trying to fuck the little spaz.” Maxson said.

Cait's eyebrows furrowed as she said “Maxson you’re such an asshole.” Her accent sounding even thicker because of her anger.

Maxson chuckled a little in satisfaction and sarcastically asked “Is the little whore mad?” Setting Cait off more until she stormed away.

“Curie, you haven’t said a word to me?” he continued “What’s the problem, little girl?”

She pulled her head up to show him a disgusted frown, rolled her eyes and pushed her head back into her arms making Maxson laugh a little.

“Stop being such a dick Arthur.” Piper shouted.

“Don’t fucking call me that crack pipe, or I’ll tell everybody in this entire goddamn school that you got so drunk that you pissed yourself at my party last summer.”

“I don’t give a shit Maxi pad.” Pearl sat nervously listening to the argument.

Finally X shut everyone up by shouting “Shut the fuck up you guys, fucking kiss each other already.”

This made both of them slouch in their chair in embarrassment.

Piper sat up, a curious look on her face as she scanned the cafeteria “Wait where’s Cods too?”

Before anyone could answer Maxson looked over to Pearl and asked to see her schedule.

She pulled it out and He roughly yanked it from her hands, reading it aloud.

“Period 1, History Mr. Johnson, Fucking Asshole, you’ll see.”

“Period 2, Prob and stat, Ms. Desdamona, Fucking bitch.”

“Shes very sweet” Preston said, causing everyone to look at him like he was crazy.

Maxson continues on.

“Period 3, English, Ms. Murphy, hah, no wonder you’re stoned.”

Pearl blushed a little in realization of how obviously high she was making herself look.

“Period 4, Physics, Dr. Li, hey, we share a class cat shirt.”

Pearl blushes a bit more and flashes Maxson a nervous smile.

“Period 5, Shop, Mr. Tom, Oh lookie, we share 2 classes! He’s a fucking basket case though.”

“Period 6, Theatre, Mrs. Magnolia, Milf.”

“Period 7, Gym, Ms. Glory” he fakes a cough. “Dyke.”

“Maxson, seriously?” Piper says in annoyance.

He laughs for a second and Hands the schedule to Danse signaling for him to pass it around

“None” he says as he passes it over to piper

“Yay, we have Gym together too, oh and cait, deac, RJ, and john are in there as well, how else do you think we became friends?” She chuckles and hands it to Preston.

“We have History, I don’t know how I didn’t notice you.” He apologetically smiles and hands it to X

“Shop” he says, not bothering to look it over.

“Oh yeah I forgot I have shop with goth boy.” Maxson says teasingly.

With his head still on the table X lazily pushes out his hand to aim his middle finger at maxson as he passes it to curie.

In her adorable little accent she says “Oh, goodie, we have Theatre.” She gives a pleasant grin and passes it to Deacon.

Hancock leaning in to look at it also, they almost simultaneously say “Gym.”

In astonishment they look at each other and bump fists.

“but you have English and art with me also dude.” Deacon adds.

“Wait, you’re in Mrs. Murphy’s too?” Pearl asks.

“Yep, but I never even bother going in.” He says, handing the schedule over to Hancock.

“Just Gym.” Hancock says with still stoned eyes.

“Hey Curie, isn’t Cods and Nick in your Theatre class?” Piper adds

“Oh Yes!” Curie Declares.

Without warning the Bell rings. Making X dart up from his nap, hair less neat than before, and curie sigh’s.

Pearl grabs her things, bundling them up, suddenly Maxson, standing above her grabs her bag and reaches out a hand to help her out of her seat.

“Let’s go, cat shirt!”

Maxson leads her to the Physics room, she sets at a desk beside him.

The class mainly consists of writing notes and Maxson hitting on a girl named Ingram that was sitting in front of him, but he would occasionally glance over and give Pearl a flirtatious grin or wink.

Continuing the pattern like clockwork until the class ends and they walk together to the shop class.

Maxson was right when he said the shop teacher is a basket case, but luckily the class is easy and consists mostly of free time to chat.

X is sitting in the corner, hands in his pockets and asleep in a ball. Maxson is sitting next to pearl

“What’s your number?” He asks confidently.

Pearl blushes hard, making it obvious to Maxson.

She writes the number down quickly on a sheet of paper and passes it over to him.

Right as her excitement peaks He gets up and joins a group of students at the other end of the class and doesn’t speak to her again. Leaving her alone and disappointed she sits for 20 minutes, rolling her pencil until finally the bell is her queue to go on.

Gym is enjoyable, Piper and Cait are there and it seems to go by quickly, Although the entire time she is left wondering where Deacon and John could be.

Before she knows it she is in art with Deacon (who shows up a few minutes late and is freshly stoned)

They chat throughout the class until the art teacher dismisses the class and her first day is over.

“See Ya later kiddo.” Deacon says as they part ways.

Walking out the front doors of the school she is greeted by an ever so enthusiastic piper shouting “Hey, Pearl? I’ll see you tomorr-” but Is interrupted by the loud motorcycle that pulls into the Roundabout that is right outside of the school’s entrance.

A man gets off of the bike and slowly start’s pulling his helmet off as piper loudly yell’s “Hey Jackass, Where have you been?”

His helmet is off revealing his face, he smooths his hair back and places a green cap on his head.

_He is average height, no more than 6 feet tall and he is skinny but he has defined muscles. He has a distinctly curved nose that looks like it has always been large but after being broken more than once it is has worsened, but it has jewelry hanging from the septum and a hoop around each nostril. He has a bit of a goatee and a few of his teeth are visibly chipped. He has several tattoos that are assorted through out his arms. He’s wearing A dirty cut off slayer t-shirt with even dirtier Jeans and worn Converse. There’s a pack of cigarettes hanging out of his pocket and a barely noticeable bullet in the strap around his hat._

_“What Piper_ I was busy.”

He looks irritated as he pulls out a cigarette and lights it up.

“I wanted to introduce you to Pearl!” piper declares while pushing Pearl toward him with a light shove.

Pearl is cowering in embarrassment as he says “Yeah hey, Piper where in the hell is Cods?”

He’s oblivious to Pearl being a new student, ignoring Pipers greeating as he storms away in anger, leaving Piper and Pearl to question why he had such an awful attitude.

“Sorry about that, I’ll see you later.” Piper says anxiously as she walks away.

Pearl gathers her things and takes the short walk home, arriving and plopping onto her bed so she can take that desperately wanted nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my tumblr if you haven't Ineedymaccready.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some filler, relationship building, character development, junk like that, oh and say Hi to fury!

“Pearl!” Piper shouts from across the patio as she approaches.

  
It’s Pearl’s fifth day at Sanctuary, A Friday. Her first week has gone by expeditiously, and everyone has taken to her well. It feels like she has known them for much longer than five days.

  
“Hey, Pipe” Pearl picks up her pace to a light skip as she nears the patio.

  
Pipers tone increasing in enthusiasm. “I just talked to Douchebag (Maxson) and his parents are away for the next week so guess who’s having a party?”

  
_“A party? Like a real high school party with booze and sex? I’m going to a real party? Shit!”_

  
“Am I invited?” Pearl asks, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

  
“Of course you are, ohhh and John is bringing pot brownies.” Piper is practically jumping in excitement and Pearl can’t deny being excited too.

 

She had been smoking during school with them for the past few days and she cannot refute taking a liking to it. It’s the same routine every day, sitting in Deacon’s Honda, smoking until they can’t think straight and getting fast food. Although they would occasionally just decide to explore the woods behind the school or go to a park instead.

  
It was Pearl, Hancock, Deacon, Piper, and Cait at first but on that Wednesday Cait had stopped coming to school, for a reason that no one knows, Leaving the other four without her. Pearl didn’t mind though because that allowed her to not be cramped in the backseat.

  
After listening to Piper babble on about all the booze at the party for a few moments The ring of the bell excused her.

  
“Alright Class, turn your textbooks to page 163, The invasion of Normandy.”

  
Mr. Johnson ,who she hadn’t realized shared the same last name as her until that Thursday, was her favorite teacher.

He was kind and he taught in a deft manner, working quickly and easy to understand.

  
He was a very tall man, and although he had greyed hair and wrinkles from age he was handsome. He had slicked back nearly white hair that faded smoothly into a groomed beard of the same color.

His general way of dressing was very dull, generally wearing mostly white and pale greens that seemed to clash with his pale skin and ashen beard.

  
Mr. Johnson too had developed a liking for Pearl, often greeting her in the halls and providing extra advice after class to her.

  
She almost couldn’t stand leaving his class and going to her next, Ms. Desdamona. Pearl swore she was evil, she had a constantly judgmental expression, and she treated Pearl like she was an idiot.

  
At the end of second period Pearl knew as usual that Mrs. Murphy would be either asleep or not even there, leaving her and Piper to sneak out easily.

Upon walking through the patio doors, to their surprise Hancock’s trashed Crown Vic was stopped at the curb, Deacon leaning out the passenger window yelling “Get the fuck in!”

  
Piper and Pearl sprinted to the car, back door already open wide as they jumped in and before the door could shut John was speeding off.

  
“WHAT THE FUCK?” Piper screamed to Deacon, banging her hands against his headrest.

  
“Some Fuckin' teacher caught us smoking and called the pigs!”

  
“AND YOU DIDN’T JUST LEAVE? NOW PEARL AND I ARE BOTH GOING TO GET IN TROUBLE, ALONG WITH YOU TWO ASSHOLES!” She slams her head back, hitting it against seat with a thud while letting out a heavy groan.

  
Deacon, still staring forward, reaches his hand back to hand Piper the usual blue lighter and neatly rolled joint.

  
Without hesitation she lights it up, desperately taking a few puffs to calm her nerves and passes it to Pearl, she too inhaling a bit.

  
Pearl shuffles her feet through the bags of burger wrappers and soda bottles, positioning them atop an old pizza box. The car smells musty with undertones of sweat and it is almost unbearable.

They pull into a gravel parking lot that is positioned next to a small park. It isn’t their usual park, this one is smaller and less updated. The swings were barely hanging on to chains and everything was made of splintered wood.

  
They exit the car, stumbling towards the park. Piper and Hancock rabidly run towards the swings, Deacon being his unconventional self sets on the top of a picnic table, Pearl debates for a moment on which path to take but she settles on joining Deacon atop the splintered, wooden table.

  
“I’m so tired.” Pearl sighs.

  
“You can use my lap as a pillow.” Deacon responds, he has this cheesy smile on his face.

  
Without hesitation she adjusts herself so she’s laying on the table, her head setting on his thigh.

  
“I’m really glad you moved here.” He says, looking down at Pearl, watching her blush a bit.

  
“Why don’t you ever take off your sunglasses?” She asks unmindfully.  
Deacon grins and reaches up to remove his glasses slowly, Pearl is squinting from the sunlight but once her eyes adjust Deacon’s bare face comes into view.

  
His eyes were an unpredictable shade of blue, a pale blue that had a hint of grey to it. They were long and narrow, but a bit red from his current state of sobriety.

His eyebrows a light brown that added to the paleness of his eyes and he had a few small freckles that peppered his nose and cheeks that Pearl hadn’t noticed before.

  
“Your eyes are so pretty!” She mumbled.

  
“Thanks, kid.” He responded nervously, scratching the back of his neck a bit.  
Suddenly Pearl felt drowsiness come over her and without thinking she fell asleep, her head on Deacon's lap.

She woke up in Hancock’s Crown Vic, Pearl jam playing softly over the speakers. This time she was lying in Pipers lap.

  
“Morning, sleepyhead,” Piper said gently.

  
“How am I in Johns car?” Pearl still sounded groggy.

  
“McDeacs carried you”

  
“You’re heavy for a tiny little shit.” Deacon said laughing.

  
“Where are we going?” Pearl asked, yawning midway through.

  
“We are going to pick up Deacons car, than go get the Weeeed.” Piper giggled

  
“Oh” Pearl responded simply before falling asleep again.

She woke up to Piper shaking her and yelling “Hey wake up!”

  
Pearl shook her head for a moment and twisted her palms against her eyes.  
She looked around, noticing that Deacon was no longer with them. “Where’s Deacon?” she asked Piper, still half asleep.

  
“He’s going to meet us at the party, but for now we’re at Hancock’s house.” Piper responded while stepping out of the car.

  
Pearl followed slowly behind her. Looking around for a moment to take in her surrounding’s.

  
_They were parked in front of a house, it was an older looking place with peeled white paint and a chain-link fence bordering it, it had a large porch and the yard was adorned with small ornaments and weeds. There was a dog asleep on the porch, it was a large Rottweiler with droopy eyes, it looked old, with patches of grey on its face._

  
Hancock pushed open the fence gate and in an instant the large Rottweiler was standing up, muscles flexing and teeth snarling.

  
“Chill out fucker, its just me.” The dog runs to him, licking his arms as he’s scratching its head.

  
“Don’t worry Pearl, he’s a big scary baby.” Piper says, patting the dog on its head “Aren’t ya Jackson?”

  
Pearl kneels down to pet the dog too, winching each time he goes in to lick her face, before continuing into the front door.

  
_The house is outdated but large, with stained yellow walls from accumulated cigarette smoke, the carpet a dirty brown, with the occasional stain, it smells like cigarettes. There’s a large orange and brown couch against the wall facing a 90’s model TV, there is a woman sitting on that couch._

  
She looked to the door, ashes her cigarette, and gets up.

  
“Hey, Kiddos, I almost forgot y’all were coming by.” She places a small kiss on Hancock’s temple.

  
“Oh, is this a new friend?” She says, smiling to Pearl.

  
Hancock introduces them. “Pearl, this is fury, Fury, Pearl.”

  
_She is tall, several inches taller than john, her hair was blonde and shaved into a long Mohawk style. She looked young but definitely had been a heavy smoker most of her life, her teeth were a shade of yellow, and her voice was deep and raspy. She was dressed in a white tanktop and a pair of floral patterned pants, presumably her pajamas._

  
“Hi, Pearl, I hope you’re keeping John out of trouble?”

  
“I’m trying my best.” Pearl says with a smile. “Are you…his mom?” she continues.

  
Fury laughs a bit “No honey, I’m not.”  
Hancock looks away awkwardly, scratching his neck.

  
“Oh shit you’re..”

  
Fury interrupts “Yep, we’re together.”

  
Its silent for a moment until Fury breaks it. “Oh shit I almost forgot.” She runs to the couch, pulling a cushion and revealing a large gallon bag that was about a quarter of the way full of little green buds.

  
Hancock grabs the bag from her, spontaneously ripping it open to smell the aroma of the contents, letting out a content sigh.

  
“Oh and don’t forget the brownies, I spent all day slaving over those.” Fury says while pointing to the kitchen counter.

  
Hancock goes to the counter grabbing the tray and walking towards the door.

  
“Love you John, You kids stay safe.” Fury says, standing at the door and after she receives a response it is slammed shut.

It’s dawn, only a sliver of the sun is touching the horizon and pearl is wide awake after her extensive nap.

  
They smoke a little on the way to Maxson's, Hancock takes sparingly from the bag, placing a large nugget into his glove box “Just a little for later.” He says to Pearl with a stoned chuckle.

  
The pull into a gated residential neighborhood, each house has expensive cars parked in the driveway and perfectly green lawns.

  
As they get a few streets in it is easy to tell which house is Maxson's by the loud blaring music and the consistent flow of students going in and out.

  
Hancock finds an empty spot, conveniently behind Deacon's Honda, by now it is completely dark and Pearl, as usual is nervous.

  
Hancock shoves the bag into his large jacket pocket and turns off his car.  
“You ready Pearl?” Piper shouts in excitement.

  
Pearl’s stomach is churning and her breathing is heavy but she has an overwhelming excitement too. She breathes for a moment to alleviate herself before shouting in return “Hell Yeah I’m ready!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys are enjoying this. There's a lot crazy shit that's going to happen soon!
> 
> Also here's my tumblr Ineedymaccready.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some crazy stuff happens...brace yourself.

The music was blaring, the bass thumping against the floor. It was almost inaudible against the sound’s of yelling and conversation that were filling the house. 

They got further into the house, it was large with vaulted ceilings and expensive art on the walls. It was hard to really notice the details of the room’s because it was crowded with other students.

The speakers began overpowering the conversation as they entered the living room, the music was finally clear.

It was an electronic song with a repetitive thumping beat and A powerful voice singing that Pearl couldn’t quite understand.

She looked around, realizing that she’s alone now, surrounded by strangers until she spots Danse in the corner, chatting with another guy. She stood for a moment, debating whether to approach him or not, but finally began pushing through the crowd to the spectacularly large man.

“Hey, Danse.” Pearl said as she finally approached him, receiving a grin in response.

“I’ll see you later, dude?” the other man said, ending the conversation and walking away.

Danse shifted himself to face her “Oh hello, Pearl.” His perfectly straight, gleaming smile filling his face, and a beer in his hand. 

Before Pearl can respond he continues “Ya want a drink or something?” 

“Uh, yeah sure, what is there?” She asks, her voice almost hoarse already from yelling.

He just chuckles for a second, opening his mouth to continue, but he suddenly stops as he is interrupted by a large man behind Pearl placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, dude!” Danse says.

Pearl still hasn’t looked to see who’s grasping her shoulder, the hand is large and warm but she can feel the palm sweaty against her shirt.

It becomes clear who the strange hand belongs to when she hears that’s deep voice behind her. “Danse…Pearl!”

She turns her head back slowly, bringing Maxson’s hairy, sweat sheened face into view. She is thrown off by his shirtless, incredibly cut chest only a few inches from her arm.

His muscles were glistening from the sweat, his abs ridiculously chiseled, and thin, whispy hairs covering his pectoral muscles.

He is obviously inebriated, his usually nicely kept, slicked back hair is parted in the middle and flowing over the shaved spots. He’s leaning all of his weight onto Pearl, his words are a little slurred as he speaks.

“What’s going on, Fuckers?” he mumbles and chuckles involuntarily. Suddenly he quickly turns around, refocusing his attention to Cait and leaving Danse and Pearl again.

“What was that about?” Pearl asked Danse curiously.

Danse chuckles and takes a swig from his beer before answering. “We’ve been drinking all day and when he starts to get pretty drunk he always does stupid shit, did you notice how his shirt is off? He somehow always rips it off.”

Pearl just giggles, picturing Maxson tearing his shirt off, but starts to imagine it again, this time not so jokingly. 

Maxson, slowly peeling off his T-shirt revealing each row of abs one at a time, cut and defined. She can feel herself drooling.

She catches herself getting carried away so she diverts her fantasy by asking Danse “How are you not drunk?” 

“I’m not going to lie Pearl, I’m pretty drunk, but I’m not a lightweight like him.” He smiles, how are his teeth so perfect Pearl wonders. He takes a final swig of his beer, realizing its empty he sets it on a table.

“Well, now do you want that drink?” He asks Pearl, already beginning to walk through the crowd of people into the kitchen as Pearl follows behind.

They arrive into the kitchen to see a long granite counter completely filled with bottles of alcohol and red cups.

Danse just grabs a bottle labeled “Effin” that was mostly full of a clear substance. He doesn’t bother with the cup, unscrewing the cap and downing some of the liquid, gasping and wincing when he pulls it away from his lips.

Pearl, unlike Danse, takes her time and settles on filling a red cup with beer out of A large, black keg. She takes a sip and grimace’s at the taste of the disgusting yellow liquid, letting out groans of disapproval but after a few drinks she has adjusted to the taste and gets herself more.

“Follow me.” Danse demands.

Pearl follows the large man as he leads her through a hall and down a set of stairs to the basement.

It was much less crowded than the other rooms, It was large with a massive sitting area in the middle. The rest of the group was sitting on a large sectional couch.

Piper, Hancock, and Preston were leaned against each other, focused on whatever Preston was showing the other two on his phone. Hancock, as usually, too high to focus and Piper giggling.

Nick was on the opposite side of the couch, lying down and puffing on a cigarette. Deacon, a few feet away from him, focusing intently on packing a bit of marijuana into a large red bong.

Danse walked round the back of the couch, quickly reaching around Deacon, snagging the freshly packed bong and black lighter.

“What the fuck, dude?” Deacon asked angrily, reaching his hands up to grab it back but before he could get it Danse was taking a hit.

The water bubbled as he inhaled deeply, filling the bong with smoke before he pulled the chamber out, making the smoke dissipate. 

He stood, bong in hand and forced himself not to choke by squeezing his lips tightly. After about 30 seconds he finally let out a massive cloud of smoke with a fit of coughing.

“Fuck you Danse, I wanted to take the green hit.” Deacon whined, snatching the bong back.

Danse didn’t even respond, he just turned around walking back up the stairs. Piper, Hancock, and Preston following behind him.

Pearl, laughed a little at Danse’s bluntness as she walked back around the large suede couch to take a seat next to Deacon.

Deacon was already drunk, taking a hit from the bong just furthered it. He flailed himself as he coughed several times and eventually settled so his head was set on Pearls shoulder. 

They sat in silence, Deacon’s green beanie squishing into Pearl’s face.

She finished off her cup of beer, and forgetting about Deacon even being there she reached in to the large glass coffee table making Deacons relaxed head drop. 

“You’re a dick.” he whispered.

“Sorry Deacs.” she said, trying to force back laughter.

She set the cup down on the surface if the table, this time picking a bottle of Jack Daniels and pouring it carelessly into her now sticky red cup.

Deacon was staring at her with his head leaned against the back of the couch. “Isn’t this so much fun Pearl?” He mumbled, passing the bong over to her.

She declined the bong hit, pushing t away with her hand and saying “Yeah Deacon, I’m having a lot of fun, but I’ll pass on that for now.” She had never been drunk before and didn’t want the high to conflict her feelings about drinking.

She quickly downed the red solo cup filled almost half way with whisky. Crying in agony at the burning in her throat and screaming out “Fuuuuuck meeee!” and slamming the empty cup onto the glass.

“Maybe later.” Deacon said , giving her a sarcastic wink.

“Shut up, Deacon.” Pearl whined and softly punched him on the shoulder, making him chuckle cheekily.

Her buzz started to come over her, she felt distant, like she was merely spectating herself without control and she was struggling to form thoughts.

“Shit Deacon, I gotta piss, where’s the restroom?” She panicked.

He chuckled at Pearls’s lack of tolerance “Uhhh, just go up the stairs its down that hall.” He said stupidly.

She stood up quickly, stumbling a little before finally finding her footing and walking swiftly up the stairs.

The hall had several doors, 6 as a matter of fact, but in her buzzed stupor she figured it wouldn’t hurt to open each door.

Door one was an empty bedroom, “Well that’s not it.” She said, leaving the door open in laziness.

Door 2 had a strange couple kissing. “oops, sorry!” she cried out and harshly slammed the door shut.

Door three is the restroom but what she opens the door to is all but expected. 

Nick is standing against the wall, Danse pinning him. Their mouths are intertwined, tongues circling in rhythm, both letting out soft moans as Nicks hand is softly squeezing the bulge in Danses thin athletic shorts.

The room feels like it is spinning even more now and Pearl can’t help from whispering “Oh fuck.” Just loud enough that the two men are alerted.

Danse moves back quickly as Pearl turns to walk back down the stairs, his eyes open wide and his face crimson red. She is sweating bullets and running back to the basement.

He darts after her. “Pearl hold on.” He yells, finally catching up to her and snagging her by the arm.

They are in the middle of the staircase, Danse holding Pearl back as Nick stands panicking at the top of the stairs. 

“I’m, I’m, sorry, I really am Danse, I swear I thought that he was still on the couch.” Pearl begged, thinking that Danse was going to kill her.

“It, It's okay Pearl, Please, Please just don’t tell anyone?” Danse was on the verge of tears.

“I-uh.” Pearl choked on her words. 

“Please.” Danse Pleaded.

“I won’t, I won’t tell anyone.” Pearl cried out, still in shock.

“PROMISE!” He demanded, squeezing her wrist tighter to intimidate her.

“Yeah, uh-Yeah I promise.” She said, staring at her feet.

She felt awful, like she had seen something sacred, something private and ruined it. She wanted to cry, no wonder she never saw Danse and Nick together at school, they were ashamed, she knew it, she just wanted to tell them that it was okay.

Danse finally let her go walking up stairs to Nick and disappearing down the hall. She just walked down the stairs and sat back next to Deacon, forgetting why she went upstairs In the first place.

She grabbed a bottle, not minding what it was and unapologetically chugged the entirety of it.

“Shit.” Deacon said in astonishment as he watched the contents of the bottle disappear within a matter of seconds.

Pearl’s mind was now whirling and she could barely think, let alone remember the series of events that just unfolded.

She sat for about 10 minutes staring at nothing until she noticed that Deacon, who also was drunk, was babbling on about something. He must have not realized it but his sunglasses were off and sitting sloppily on his lap. She watched him speak, not taking in anything he was saying, just watching his lips, they were thin but soft and his teeth gleamed every time he would open his mouth. His eyes were glossy and bloodshot, they were squinted but a soft blue was visible through the redness. She admired the little dimples on his cheeks and the way his teeth were nice and white but crooked in some spots. 

Maybe it was her drunkenness, or maybe just from staring at his lips for so long but she couldn’t control the urge as she dived in to kiss him.

At first his mouth was stiff, and his eyes wide in shock as she pushed her lips over his, placing her top lip between his and sucking softly on his bottom lip. It takes Deacon a few moments to really process what’s going on before relaxing into the kiss and biting softly at Pearls top lip, pushing a soft moan out of her. 

Suddenly the kiss is broken by screaming from upstairs as the music stops abruptly. “WHERE THE FUCK IS CODS?” 

Pearl, in a drunken daze has no idea who is yelling but she gets up with Deacon and follows him up the stairs.

They quickly jog through the hall, leading into the kitchen, and finally, to the living room.

Maccready, the kid she had never really spoken a word to was standing near the front door, baseball bat in hand. He was livid, his face bright red, those chipped teeth gritting together as he looked over to Piper and snarled “WHERE, IN THE FUCK IS CODS?” 

“I Don’t Fucking Know Maccready, Just Chill!” Piper yelled in response.

Deacon and Preston ran to RJ, attempting to coax him down from his anger but he was swinging the bat around rabidly, bashing Deacon accidentally in the nose, and striking Preston in the ribs.

Preston dived to the floor wincing in pain.

Deacon stumbled back grasping his face, blood already trickling down his lips. 

“YOU MOTHERFUCKER?” Deacon screamed, holding his hand out to catch the blood that was flowing from his nose. Suddenly Preston got back on his feet reaching his fist up and punching RJ directly in his face, knocking him to the ground.

As he hit the cold tile floor with a loud thud, shoulder first he was bounced upwards from the force and there was a loud cracking noise. His head slamming down onto the floor soon after, knocking him out cold.

After a moment of Preston gathering himself again he squats over RJ. He is snarling in anger, his fists balled up as he begins to viciously beat his fists into RJ’s face.

His nose and mouth are pouring blood, a gash on his lip and the jewelry on his nose looks like its going to be ripped out. He’s doing nothing but harshly grunting In response to each blow and lying limp on the floor. Blood splattering upward onto Preston’s face and flowing onto the hard tiles like a crime scene.

“PRESTON, GET OFF OF HIM!” Deacon and Piper scream in unison. Hancock is using all of his strength to pull the much larger than him Preston off of the now unconscious RJ, but Preston pushes an arm back, elbowing Hancock in the ribs, knocking Hancock back onto the floor.

Time seemed to slow as Pearl watched Preston, violently picking up RJ's and slamming it down onto the blood soaked floor. His head bouncing upwards with each blow and blood spewing from his mouth.

Piper screams to Pearl “GO GET MAXSON.” 

Pearl looks around desperately, she is still drunk, her head is going in circles and she’s not sure where to go.

She makes a quick decision and runs up the stairs, reaching a hall and opening each door, running in, looking for Maxson. 

She opens four or five doors until she has reached the final one along the hall, pushing it open and following a thin corridor until she had a visual of the entire room. 

She quickly scanned the room until she noticed Maxson, still shirtless with one arm balancing him against the wall his eyes closed, unaware of Pearls intrusion. 

Scanning further down she got a sick feeling as she noticed Cait, kneeled before Maxson, her head bobbing back and forth against his pelvis, thankfully her head censored out the area because she noticed his hairy thighs, his pants on the floor as he was fully nude.

She stood in total shock staring at Maxson’s face twisting in pleasure and softly moaning. Pearl took in a deep breath, making his eyes shoot open. 

He stared back at her for a second, her eyes wide in terror and his emotionless until he realized would it was “SHIT!” He shouted, pushing Cait back and snagging a T-shirt off of a nearby table to cover himself.

Pearl shook her head, trying to remember why she ran in, revisiting the image of RJ bruised and bleeding. “Preston, He’s, He’s Beating The Shit Out Of RJ!” She didn’t know what else to say, she was panting and on the verge of tears.

Maxson quickly pulled his jeans up and took off sprinting out of the room. 

Pearl leaned against the wall to compose herself “I’m so sorry Cait.” she cried.

Cait wiped her mouth with the backside of her hand and walked to Pearl, placing her hand on Pearls shoulder. She had a saddened look on her face and all she said was “Come on.” They walked quickly out of the room.

Upon reaching the living room the tile floor was soaked in blood, Piper was leaned over RJ. He looked lifeless, his face barely recognizable and Preston was slouched against the wall, his hand was mangled and he was bawling. Deacon was sitting on the stairs moaning as he held his nose in place. 

Maxson screamed to all of the random guests “EVERYBODY GET THE FUCK OUT.” 

Suddenly a flood of people were pouring out of the front door, most of them staring at RJ in terror.

Finally it was just their group and the sound of Loud electronic music.

“And turn that shit off!” he screamed, his usual scowl at full intensity.

As soon as the music cut off Maxson was on the phone with the police, his voice still deep and intense but when looking at RJ his tone sounded almost soft and concerned.

He gave the dispatcher his address and continued with. ”there was a fight at my house and I think one of them is hurt pretty bad, can someone just hurry the fuck up?” 

Cait ran to the restroom grabbing a towel and running it back to Maccready, wiping some of the blood away from his face, that within second returned. She was whispering into his ear that it would be okay as she tried to remove enough blood to see the damage. 

The sound of sirens was ironically the most pleasing sound she could have heard at the party. A group of paramedics rushed in, loading RJ gently onto a stretcher and leaving as quickly as they arrived.

A cop was speaking to Maxson outside for a few moments before following Maxson Inside, kneeling before Preston and asking him some questions. 

“I’m, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to.” Preston was crying and begging as the cop leaned into his transceiver calling in another ambulance for Preston’s hand.

“We will get this taken care of, okay son?” The cop said sympathetically, patting Preston on his shoulder.

It arrived and in no time it was just the others left sitting in silence, a pool of blood still on the floor.

Deacon interrupted the silence. “I don’t mean to- ugh, to bother anyone, but I’m pretty sure that my nose is broken.” He was hissing in pain.

“I need some of you to stay here and help me clean up this goddamn mess.” Maxson said huskily.

“Can you drive, Pearl?” Deacon winced.

“Yeah, I , I can.” She said, but honestly she doubted she could because she still felt a little tipsy.

Deacon yanked his keys out of his pocket and tossed them to Pearl.

She caught them and assisted him up, leading him to the passenger seat in his Honda and setting herself in the driver seat.

Piper was leaning into the window wishing them luck as Pearl prepared to pull out. “Check on RJ and Preston for me please?” 

“I will Piper.” Pearl said softly as she pulled away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also check out edwardjames-kenway.tumblr.com
> 
> They gave me a lot of creative help and input on this whole thing!

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr Ineedymaccready.tumblr.com


End file.
